Fun In the woods
by youcanbemypyjamas
Summary: Jen and tilly in the woods
1. Chapter 1

It has been a month since Jen has told me that nothing could happen between us, I see her everyday in class and can't even talk to her. I see her looking at me and I know she wants me as much as I want her. I understand that her whole career is in jeopardy if we were to start a relationship, but I want her so much it hurts. So that's what brings me to this, the camping trip. A end of year camping trip and Jen is one of the volunteers. Jen and I in the woods together. A vast surrounding of dark corners that we can hide in. Tempation at its best. My mission for the trip is to make Jen realise that our relationship is worth the risk and danger.

I step on to the bus and see her, looking as beautiful as always, i never thought anyone could make wellies and a raincoat look so hot. "hi miss gilmore, all set for a weekend full of new experiences?" she looks at me and i know she understands the hidden meaning, "Tilly you know im all about new experiences", she smiles that smile and I know this weekend is going to be a good one.

I'm woken up by the sound of her voice, "everybody off the bus, we have finally reached the woods"

I jump off the bus, a bit too excited for my own good. "I love camping, dont you Jen?" she giggles and smiles at me, "I never thought you would like camping, I love learning new things about you". I cant control the blush on my cheeks, "well am I better go help maddie before she gets lost but we'll catch up later ya?" she smiles back at me and I try to catch up with maddie.

We finally got the tents up and cracked up some much needed alcohol, it definetly made everyone a bit more relaxed. The conversation was starting to bore me so i decided to do a bit of drunken exploring, I eventually found a lake which begged me to sit for a bit. The silence was peaceful, the scenery was perfect, i almost wished I could remember how I got her so I could bring Jen here when I was sober. The silence was disturbed by footsteps and I got my wish, I saw Jen walking towards me and I couldnt help but get butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey you, how did you find me here? miss me that much?"

"Well you have been gone for a bit and the conversation just wasn't the same without you, you could say that I missed you, or you could say that I just needed better conversation standards" she smirks at me.

"Always the smartass, i was going to say that i'm happy you're here but not anymore" i'm trying not to giggle, but then i feel her grab my hand and the giggling stops.

"I did miss you, i have missed you, i cant focus on teaching when you're in the room, i want to talk to you everyday, just to tell you about how boring my day has been, i want to kiss you, i want to cuddle with you and watch sappy movies and discuss art, so yes i have missed you"

I lean forward and do what i've wanted to do for the past month, i place a soft kiss on her lips, hoping she'l kiss me back, she pulls me close to her and kisses me hard. I pull away from her and smile only to find her smiling back. Yes this is going to be a good camping trip.


	2. Chapter 2

To say I was shocked that we were sitting here kissing would be an understatement. Jen finally let herself relax around me, if felt like the day at the beach, we were enjoying eachothers company without any worries. Deep into the woods where no one knew we were.

I was sitting in between Jen's legs, she had her arms wrapped around me and we were looking at the stars, she would plant kisses on my neck every so often and it was definitely my favourite feeling in the whole world.

"Can we stay here forever?" I say leaning back into her.

"I was just thinking that, are you reading my mind now?"

"Yep I sure am, stop thinking those naughty thoughts about me" I say giggling as I lightly slap her leg.

She sits up starts to tickle me, "oh and what thoughts am I apparently thinking of? Huh?" she says as she pokes my stomach.

"Jen stop you know I'm ticklish" I try to move away from the tickles which just turns into a big tickle fight, I'm giggling so much I don't realise that I'm now straddling her. I look down at her and realise my position. I push a bit of hair out of her face, stroking her cheek and I lean down to kiss her nose. She smiling so much that I know that she won't regret this or freak out and pretend it didn't happen. It's like a sudden realisation that we cant avoid the feelings that we have for each other.

I move so I'm lying down next to her and she takes my hand and starts running circles on the palm of my hand. "Tilly I have a confession". I start thinking the worst, _omg maybe I was imagining the feelings just there. Why oh why. _"Tilly calm down, I'm just going to be a big ball of cheese and I wanted to warn you so you don't laugh at me, I think I'm inlike with you. Nothing has ever felt so right than it does now and I can no longer pretend that we're just friends. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, well am" She keeps stuttering from her nervousness so I just lean over and kiss her. "That has defo relaxed me, well what I wanted to say is that I don't want you to be single, I want you to be mine"

If I could get up now and do a happy dance I would, I'm not going to cause I finally just got Jen to basically ask me out and I don't want to ruin that. But omg I've never been so happy. I jump into her lap and kiss all over her face. I put my finger under her chin so she's looking me in the eye and I kiss her slowly.

"I'l only be your's if you will be mine"

"I would love to be your's, I know we'l have to keep it a secret but secret girlfriends can be kinda hot"

"Hot eh? And what can be hot about that?" I giggle, I'm still sitting on her waist, holding her hands.

"Well as your teacher and your girlfriend you will have to do as I say all the time"

"Oh and what if I don't, will you give me detention, because I would love to be alone in a classroom with you" I say as I push her back onto the ground kissing her hard.

We spent the night kissing, looking at the stars and talking about how happy we were, we eventually fell asleep in eachothers arms and it was definitely the best sleep I've ever had.

**Jen's Pov**

I was the first to wake up and waking up with Tilly in my arms was amazing, every part of her is beautiful, I never thought anyone could look so perfect just sleeping, her little snores are adorable and the way she is so wrapped up into me gives me butterflies. I lean over and place a kiss onto her cheek, then her eyelids, her forehead, her nose and eventually her lips. I feel her kissing me back and I know for a fact I will never get sick of this.

"Good morning beautiful, I was watching you sleep and I had to wake you up so I could kiss you again"

"Good morning to you, and who knew you were such a sap"

"You seem to have made me into a giant cheeseball"

"Well I'm certainly not complaing"

"Babe as perfect as this morning is, we have to go back soon before everyone wakes up so they don't notice that we were gone together".

She's smiling at me and I'm starting to think that she didn't hear what I just said.

"Did you just hear what I said? Why are you smiling?"

"You just called me babe"

I wrap my arms around her pulling her close, "well as my girlfriend you better get used to me calling you babe, beautiful and anyother sappy name that I decide to call you, so babe pack up you're stuff so we can head back to the others".

I held her hand the whole way back until we were near the campsite, I pull her to a stop and lean into kiss her, I needed to kiss her one last time before we get back, I push her against a tree and kiss her slowly, my hands moving to her hips to pull tilly as close as possible to me. After around ten minutes of kissing her I lean up and kiss her nose. "Lets get back to reality babe".

We walk back to the camp and realise everyone is still asleep thank god. She moves into her tent and I sit outside happy with the alone time for a minute. I start to think of everything that happened last night and realise I regret nothing. I wanted everything that happened last night and maybe a little bit more but I certainly will not be rushing tilly into anything. I know my job is at risk but I don't think I would be able to concentrate in work trying to avoid my feelings for her. She is worth the risk. I know that now for certain.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about my lack of updating I kinda lost my Inspiration _

Jen and I have officially been together for a month. We have the same daily routine where I visit her in the art room to "help out" but really we end up kissing in the closet. It was nice seeing her every day but we have yet to do any coupley things, we have never been on a date or even just spent the night watching movies. Thankfully my parents were going away for a week so it gave us the chance to finally act like a normal couple.

I have invited Jen over for the night and I'm cooking for her, I'm so excited to be able to act like a couple and not be worried about people walking in on us. I have laid the table with little candles and I got her a white sunflower cause really roses are just too cliché. I'm putting the finishing touches to dinner when I hear my beauty knocking on the door. I literally run to the door and pull her inside.

"Hi beautiful, I have missed you so much"

"Tilly you saw me three hours ago"

"Yes and? Did you not miss me?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me"

I push her up against the door and look into her eyes as I rub my nose slowly against hers and lean in to give her the most gentle kiss possible…my fingers are under her chin pulling her perfect face up towards mine. I pull away and grab her hand bringing her over to the table because if I don't I wont stop kissing her all night.

"The romantic in me decided to buy you a flower as pretty as you, seeing that this is our first date"

"Aww tills you're too cute, I should be buying you flowers, I'm such a bad girlfriend"

"Oh shut up, I like to think you're a little bit perfect", I say as I get up to check on the dinner, I feel her arms wrap around me from behind and its so much better than I ever thought it would be.

"Jen don't laugh at me but I always wanted to cook for you like this with you're arms wrapped around me, being able to act like your girlfriend, it's a pretty amazing feeling"

"Aren't you a big ball of sap tonight, its pretty adorable, now hurry up with my dinner so I can have my way with you on the couch while we pretend to watch a movie".

I giggle in her arms and turn around to kiss her nose. "Get your ass to the table so we can have our first date so babe", she slaps my ass and skips to the table. She is so cute I can't help but stare at her for a minute.

Dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence, looking at each other ever so often and giggling because we could finally have a date that was this perfect.

**Jen's Pov **

Tilly has just cooked me the most amazing dinner and even bought me a flower and all I can do is look at her and giggle because I'm too happy to speak. Moments like these make me realise that risking my job is totally worth it. No one has ever made me feel so special and giddy at the same time. I think it's safe to say that I am inlove and I am a big ball of sap that can't look at her without smiling.

Tils let me decide what movie to watch and well nothing beats Disney so I choose UP. Probably the cutest movie ever. I know that Tilly is perfect for me; instead of laughing at my choice of movie she ran to the couch and demanded that I turned on the TV.

We are sitting on the couch wrapped in each others arms, watching the opening scene of UP and I decide it's my turn to be adorable. "Tills babe, can we be as adorable as them in 50 years time, if I ever have to leave you will you still live all our adventures?"

"Aw Jen I hope that every day will be an adventure with us, so in 50 years time I will definitely be still living the adventures, hopefully with you though".

I lean in and give her a quick kiss and get back to watching the movie, because as much as I want to kiss tilly all night I do actually want to watch the movie. When the credits start to roll I am cuddled into Tilly so much that I'm nearly falling asleep. I am indeed woken up though by Tilly shouting "squirrel" in my ear.

"Oh you did not do that tills, you're so in for it now", both tilly and I know that a tickle fight is about to begin and I start to attack her sides, slowly getting on top of her tickling her sides until I realise the I am infact straddling her. "Well look at this, I happen to be in a rather compromising position, it would be a waste to not do anything about it"

"Jen stop being a dork and kiss me"

I giggle and lean into kiss her, slowly at first, my hands on her face, kissing her sweetly, but things slowly start to heat up as her hands move down her back onto my ass, I moan into her mouth as I grind into her. I feel her pulling my top over her head and I move so she can pull it off, in one quick motion I lift her up and ask her to wrap her legs around my waist.

"Where's your room babe", she directs me as I continue kissing her neck, weeks of pent up frustration put into the kissing. I slowly remove her dress and lay her on the bed. "You sure about this? We can stop if you want". I want her so badly but I do know that she is only 16 so I thought I would be responsible. Tilly kisses me with so much passion that I know that she wants me just as much as I want her.

We explore each others bodies all night and it just feels like perfection. We are lying next to each other absolutely wrecked; I'm rubbing circles on her back as she's lying down next to me. I start to write words on her back and she tries guessing them. I start with simple ones but eventually spell out I Love You on her back. She sits up and just smiles at me and kissing me hard.

Yep love is perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up I still can't believe what happened last night. How did I get so lucky? I lean over and just admire her for a second before giving her a quick kiss on the nose and running downstairs to make breakfast. I'm dancing around my kitchen when I feel Jens arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hmm I wonder who is in my house, I don't think my girlfriend would be too happy about this" I say giggling as I turn around to face her, waiting for one of her many smartass responses.

"Well we will just have to keep this a secret, then wont we" she says as she grabs my ass and lifts me on to the counter. "Well good morning to you beautiful" I lean into to kiss her, wrapping my legs around her waist pulling her closer into me. I feel her hands on my face and she kisses me so gently, her lips are so soft and fit so perfectly with mine. She kisses slowly move down to my neck and I can't help the moan from escaping my mouth. I lean my head back a bit to give Jen more space as my hands move down her body to find her ass, grabbing her and pulling her as close to me as possible. She pulls back, looks me in the eyes and kisses my nose;

"Good morning tills, where's my breakfast?"

"Oh am I not good enough for you?"

"Well if there's no food, I guess you will have to do, but I built up quite an appetite last night, we're not all as young as you"

"Oh I forgot, you're just so old. Want me to fetch your walking stick so you don't put too much strain on those hips of yours?" I have my legs around her hips and I feel her try to wiggle her way out of it. "No no no where do you think your going"

"Oh shup tills and lets get cooking". I hop off the counter and slap her ass; we cook together, throwing bits of food at each other, just being the immature losers that we are. When the food is done I suggest that we eat it on the couch so we can watch some morning TV. We settle down on the couch, legs wrapped into each other and watch friends for a bit, while trying to plan our day out. I want to go for a picnic in the woods and jen wants to go to the beach. Seems like we have a thing for woods and beaches.

It takes us another hour to get up after breakfast. We still haven't decided what were doing for the day, I tried persuading jen to go to the beach by straddling her but she soon flipped me over which just resulted in us kissing each other for the past hour forgetting what we were supposed to be doing. I must say I'm not complaining. We ended up deciding to go to the park; it seemed like a good idea. We get a picnic ready and hop into jen's car. I love being in her car, it reminds me of the first day that I met her and we went to the beach. It's such a cool car too, its what I would assume she would drive just by looking at her. She even has her own cd in the car just for me because I kept taking her iPod off her. We drive to the park holding hands and just listening to the cd. My newest obsession is ben Howard so we listen to him on our little road trip. When we get to the park jen tells me to stay in my seat and she runs around to open my door.

"Babe you are so adorable, you know that ya?"

"Well I have to treat my girlfriend properly now don't I? I don't want anyone stealing you from me"

"As if that is possible, but anyway let's get into the park and enjoy our day"

I hop out of the car and because we're in a park that's an hour away from home I reach down to hold jen's hand. Its nice being able to act like this in public. Not having to worry about people seeing us. Jen must be thinking the same because she gives my hand a slight squeeze. I love that we seem to be thinking the same thing. We reach a tree in the shade and jen sits against the tree while I lie down in her lap. We sunbathe for a bit just enjoying each others company. I must say a couple of months ago I never thought this would be happening and I still can't believe its happening. I pick this time to get to know jen even more.

"Jen..?"

"Ya babe?"

"I was wondering, why did you decide to become a teacher, like you're such a talented artist and don't you think that teaching kinda limits the art that you can explore."

"Well I always wanted to be an artist but thinking about it properly you never get to experience everyone's reaction to your paintings. It's impossible to be there to witness every reaction and I think that's a waste. Being a teacher I get to teach people different types of art, learn why people like certain aspects of the subject and get to witness people's reactions to art and also witness peoples love for art. I know I insulted you that day when I told you that your drawing lacked something, but once I realised that you have organised the event I knew that you had so much more than that in you. And sometimes you have to learn by being hurt. I don't like witnessing the hurt part but I love seeing the final improved part.

"That's really sweet, I had never thought about it that way. I always kinda saw teachers as hating their jobs and only working for the holidays. It's so nice hearing your passion for the job. I know I shouldn't say this because everything has been so perfect but if you're so passionate about your job why you are willing to risk it for me?"

"Well I'm not really risking it now since you're no longer my student but when you were, yep it was still worth risking it then. It was impossible trying to not think about you, there's something about you that just makes me feel that we are meant to be together. When I'm with you I feel like I am truly myself. You make me feel like I can do anything and if that's not worth risking everything than what is?"

"I feel the same way, you make me feel so complete, and I know how sad that sounds but its true. It must be so weird for you being here in Chester on your own, meeting a student and being so far away from your friends and family. Like do you not miss them?"

"Ya I miss my family, and friends but I'm happy that I'm here. I never would have left my friends and family if I thought I couldn't do it. I would have been doing to same boring things that I do every summer if I hadn't left. I have Skype if I ever really miss them so I'm not finding it too hard. I would prefer to have more friends here though. Like Diane is a bit old for me. And I can't see me and your friends ever getting along, I think they all just see me as a teacher and Sinead seems to hate me for some reason.

"Just from listening to Sinead rant about you I can confirm that. If I wasn't in love with you I think I would definitely hate you. All she complains about is you and how she had to see you in school and at home. I was so jealous of her. It kinda made me want to hang out with her a bit more just so I could be in her house and see you even though we weren't together."

"Aw babe you're so cute. I certainly wouldn't have complained seeing you around the house. If you still want to call over to see Sinead but really me I won't be complaining."

"We can hide behind the fridge and kiss each other so no one can see"

"Oh the secret places we will be kissing will be so funny"

"Do you have any places where you want to kiss at?"

"I like the thought of kissing while watching the sunset, and I want to kiss in the rain, but I do have a thing about kissing in the shower."

…

"Jen why haven't u said anything, do you not like the places that I have mentioned?"

"Oh I do, I'm just trying to decide which one we should do tonight, it doesn't look like its going to rain so we will have to choose between the other two."

I jump up and grab Jens hand, "well I guess we better get home, you're looking a bit dirty babe"

Jen and I race to the car; yep I never thought I could be so excited about a shower. Jen is going to be the death of me.


End file.
